


Winter Wonderland

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Snow, Unlucky Strike, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Leon and Nagito sit and talk while the other students Lord of the Flies themselves. That's it, they just talk.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Winter Wonderland

Hope's Peak Academy was a place of all work and no play for most of the year. There were exams and homework and stress like every other high-class school, and high expectations. Even if the students weren't academically the smartest, they made up for it with their talents. That being said, the winter holidays were an exception.

Inside, the students were squirming in their seats. Everyone was excited to get out for lunch, and it was no surprise as to why. It was snowing outside, and everything was covered in a shimmery white. The outside was tempting. Then, the bell rang, and everyone ran out of their classrooms.

Immediately, the doors were flung open and the students raced outside. Snow was trampled on as everyone flooded the courtyard. Before you could say "hope," snowballs were flying though the air. Kids were making snowmen and snow angels. It was chaotic.

And Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student, was in the middle of it all.

He glanced around the courtyard, not really doing much but enjoying the chaos nonetheless. It was a funny scene. Togami got hit in the face with a snowball, Makoto and Hajime were arguing over who's angel was better, and Kokichi was built into a snowman. Nagito rolled a snowball in his hands from his spot on a bench and inspected it.

"I could probably change someone's life," he muttered. "I could throw this and-"

A snowball hit the back of his head, making him look up. He saw a familiar underclassman and smiled, ignoring the coldness rolling down his back. "Ah, Leon. I'm glad to see you. How are your classes?"

"Yo," Leon said, plopping down next to him. "They're going fine, I guess. A little boring." He slid an arm around Nagito's shoulders and watched even more shit unfold. "You gonna get lunch with me?"

"Yeah, in a minute." Snow was still falling around them, landing around them and occasionally getting caught in gusts of wind. "You know, winter is beautiful. I'm so lucky to be here and experiencing this. I do-"

"Shut up, you _do_ deserve this." Leon slid closer and cuddled his boyfriend a little. "We're all here at this school for a reason. Don't stress it, just go with the flow."

"Ah _yes_ , because I'm able to not stress about things," Nagito mumbled, but he felt Leon squeeze him tighter. " _Still_. _You_ have a talent, _I'm_ just here by luck. I feel a little bad."

"Hey, I understand... Say, you ever thought of getting piercings?"

"What?"

The baseball star swept some hair behind Nagito's ear and touched his earlobe. "Yeah! I think you'd look cool with them. Particularly some ear piercings and some snake bites. Maybe we can visit the parlor together next time I get some."

Nodding a little, the lucky student leaned against his boyfriend. "Maybe. I think they look better on you though."

"Maybe, maybe not." Leon suddenly turned and gently kissed Nagito on the lips, who kissed back. They just sat there for a minute on the bench like that. Then, Leon pulled away and added, "C'mon, pizza's on the menu today." He tugged Nagito up, and the lucky student supposed that they were done watching the snow for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but seriously I love this ship a lot. Like!! Leon loves!! his boyfriend!! They're just vibin' and I think that's cool.  
> Oh yeah and more Unlucky Strike juice coming soon.


End file.
